


Hallelujah

by nozoelis



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: 999 Spoilers, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, ZTD SPOILERS, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Junpei regresa a casa un día más.





	

Me pregunto cuando dejé de ver mi propia casa como un hogar, pasando a verlo como una cárcel más que no me ofrecía refugio alguno. Un lugar frío, desordenado, oscuro. Cuatro paredes que ya no me decían nada. Un espacio vacío excesivamente caro para el antro que era en realidad.

Mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo y me disponía a abrir la puerta, suspiré, cansado. Sabía cuándo fue el momento, cuando dejé que mi vida que mi vida se fuese al infierno sin hacer nada por evitarlo, o más acertadamente, por quién – por Akane.

Después de que descubriésemos la verdad y de que yo salvase a la Akane de 12 años (fueron nueve años invertidos por parte de Akane y su hermano para lograr todo eso, me pregunto si se sintió orgullosa de mi patética actuación heroica). Cuando salimos de lo que creíamos que era el Gigantic, Aoi y Akane ya habían desaparecido. Fueron lo suficientemente considerados como para dejarnos un coche allí, y que no muriésemos bajo el sol abrasador de Nevada. Aunque, después de todo aquello que vivimos, era lo mínimo que nos merecíamos.

La puerta cedió, recibiéndome con la misma sensación de vacío que se había instalado en mi alma.

Son métodos de autodefensa, o quién sabe, quizás de tanto bloquear mis propios sentimientos acabé desechándolos del todo. Mirándolo por el lado bueno, esto solo me facilitaba el trabajo.

No puedes esperar mantener la cordura cuando eres detective en las zonas a las que incluso Dios les ha dado la espalda. Es absurdo pensar que tu vida va a mantenerse sobre los pilares que la sostienen cuando, cada día cualquier compañero de la agencia -como aquel que tenía una hija pequeña esperándola en casa-, es asesinado por un francotirador delante de tus ojos. No puedes tener la esperanza de seguir siendo un ser humano cuando te han arrebatado, o has sido tú mismo el que se ha despojado de toda la humanidad que había en ti.

Pero tenía que buscar a Akane. Debía encontrarla. Y este era el único modo para conseguirlo.

Entré en la cocina, y aunque el pensamiento de comer cualquier cosa cruzó por mi mente, el nudo del estómago me recordó que no era la mejor idea.

Llevé la mano hasta el bolsillo del pantalón, de donde saqué el móvil. Miré la hora. 04:39 AM. Tiré el móvil contra el suelo, frustrado.

Arrastré los pies hasta el armario que había encima del frigorífico, y abriendo violentamente las puertas, cogí una de las botellas de vodka que tenía allí guardadas y me dirigí al baño tan rápido como pude.

Ni siquiera me quité la ropa antes de meterme en la bañera, donde puse el agua tan caliente que dolía. Sin embargo, me daba igual. El agua se llevaría el olor a sangre y a muerte que estaba adherido a mi piel y a la ropa; se llevaría todos mis pecados por el desagüe.

Me miré las manos. Estaban pálidas y temblaban. Hoy había apretado el gatillo apuntando a un hombre. No era la primera persona a la que mataba, y aun así, sabía que jamás me acostumbraría a la relativa poca fuera que tienes que emplear para activar aquella máquina de matar.

Quité el tapón de la botella, ansioso, y le di el primer trago. El líquido me quemó la garganta y me provocó arcadas. El grifo de la ducha seguía abierto, dejando que el agua cayese libremente sobre mí; la botella, a su vez, se iba vaciando alarmantemente rápido. No era suficiente – el olor ferroso de la sangre me ardía en la nariz aún.

Cerré los ojos, cansado, esperando a que el alcohol hiciese efecto. Así, por lo menos, podría sobrevivir una noche más.


End file.
